Three Perfect Romances
by majorfangirl
Summary: Presea/Hikaru, Ferio/Umi, Zagato/Fuu drabbles.
1. Real Happiness

**A/N: I've recently gotten into the series and when I say Presea hugging Hikaru, I just thought they looked so sweet together and this became a favorite.**

She had always loved me. I could tell that Presea felt this way about me because of how much she cared. Everyone cared, but no one as much as her and no one else blushed whenever I looked at them.

I soon found myself romantically involved with her. She was amazingly perfect for me. I couldn't stop thinking about her no matter what.

Everyday, we repeated our feelings to each other, though we both knew how the other felt by then. I was finally beginning to see what real happiness felt like.

**A/N: YAY! Now, on to the next pair: Ferio/Umi! I'll explain how I fell for that pair in the drabble!**


	2. Hopeless

**A/N: Why I like this pair: I dunno…I just think their personalities compliment each other**

To be perfectly honest, I wish I had never fallen in love. Ever. Because how could she ever fall for me?

She was beautiful, powerful, lovable, and I knew how much I loved her. If I told her, she would laugh it off and leave me broken hearted. I was really not prepared for something like this.

And suppose she felt the same way. Where would we go from there? The two of us might have a lot of complications along the way. What if we didn't make it through and she found someone better than me? I probably couldn't take that.

But even if we didn't have those complications, I probably wouldn't know what to do. I would be totally hopeless with her.

I may be a master swordsman, but I' hopeless when it comes to girls. Hopeless with Umi.

A/N: Next time: Zagato/Fuu!


	3. Strongest Love

**A/N: This one is AU. Took a while to write, and even longer to get the motivation to type.**

Flames of passion, true love, there was no one like Zagato to love. The fact that he loved me the way I loved him meant so much to me. He wasn't my first love, but he was my second and I loved him either way.

Being with Zagato was one of my favorite things, all because of how much we loved each other. I didn't really care much about anyone but him, and I would always choose him over anyone.

To him, I was the most beautiful woman in the world. He told me that he would never leave me, ever. As far as I could tell, he meant every word he said when he said he felt the same way about me as I did about him. The love between us was strong.

We had the strongest love possible, of this we were both positive. Yes, the strongest love.

**A/N: Now that I think about it…kinda repetitive…oh well. Next time: Presea/Hikaru, Sweet.**


	4. Sweeter Than Candy

**A/N: I've decided that I'm only going to write Presea/Hikaru drabbles for the rest of this project. I'm also thinking of writing an AU chapter fic, starring mostly Presea/Hikaru, but some Ferio/Umi and Zagato/Fuu. So, yeah, I'm just going to write Presea/Hikaru from now on. And mark this as complete.**

I accepted the piece of candy from Hikaru, trying not to let her see me blush. She had been giving me the candy from her world for a while now and I had treasured every piece. The young redhead didn't know that I was in love with her.

Perfect Hikaru Shidou, my life's savior. She showed me the one thing I needed: someone like her to love. She was there for me to love when I needed it the most. Nobody knew that I was lonely and needed that kind of feeling.

"Presea," Hikaru said, "I really wanted to give you something else."

"Oh? What's that?" I asked.

"Something a lot sweeter than candy," she said.

She placed her lips on mine and I opened my mouth, granting her tongue entrance. I let her tongue explore my mouth before I began my way into hers.

Definitely sweeter.

**A/N: I wrote this back during the school year when I was bored in math class.**


	5. Complications

**A/N: More Presea/Hikaru, before I go on vacation. I'm trying to update a lot of stories before I leave.**

Presea pulled Hikaru into an embrace. "I love you," she whispered. "I really do. You're beautiful and sweet and I love you."

"Presea, I…I…oh, Presea….I don't know what to say. But….I…Presea, I love you, I feel the same way."

Hikaru pulled out of the embrace. "But I don't know what to do or say. No one would…no one would want us to be together, I know that. I can think of plenty of people who would say that it's wrong for us to be together. I love you, Presea, but how will it work?"

"I don't know, Hikaru, we'll make it work, I guess. All I know is that we can't let everybody else control us and try to keep us from what we really want. There'll be plenty of complications, Hikaru, but I know that I love you enough to help us through them."

**A/N: This could be a possible scene in my new fic, Rayearth High.**


End file.
